


Zoey Mitchell's Worst Vacation Ever

by icandrawamoth



Series: Lonely Prompts Week, September 2016 [7]
Category: Jurassic Park (Movies), Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Ficlet, Gen, Genderswap, Siblings, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8161036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: In a world where the Mitchell siblings are girls, not much changes.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for comment_fic prompt "Jurassic World, Zach and Gray, they're girls"

Zoey is not interested in visiting Jurassic World, though that doesn't seem to matter to anyone. Her little sister is _determined_ , and Grace always gets what she wants. And of course it's nice and convenient for their parents to be able to send them down to spend some time with Aunt Claire even though they can't get away from work to go themselves.

Zoey whines and begs to be allowed to stay home, to not have to spend a whole week away from her friends and interests, but her mom is insistent. She'll feel better if Grace has Zoey along, too, and doesn't have to travel by herself, and who knows, maybe it'll be a bonding experience for them.

Zoey snorts at that. _Unlikely_. Well, at least maybe she'll meet another hot girl stuck in the park on a lame family vacation and be able to pass some time that way. She can always hope. She'll just have to figure out a way to get rid of the weird rugrat with the dinosaur obsession without mom finding out. The first part will be easy in a dinosaur park, of course, like taking candy from a baby. The second, however...

Zoey starts to plan types of bribery.


End file.
